Nashiro Yasuhisa
|affiliations = Aogiri Tree CCG (formerly) |relatives = Kurona Yasuhisa (twin sister) Nanao Yasuhisa (father) |rc type = Rinkaku |manga debut = Chapter 85 |anime debut = Episode 13 |jp voice = Haruka Tomatsu Michelle Rojas (English)}} Nashiro Yasuhisa (恭久 ナシロ, Yasuhisa Nashiro) is an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul who impeded Kaneki's pursuit of Madam A alongside her twin sister Kurona. Appearance Nashiro and Kurona are identical twins. When they were children they both had black hair and dark eyes. However, after being experimented on by Kanou and made into half-ghouls they both received a kakugan. Nashiro's kakugan is in her right eye. Nashiro has white medium length hair with bluntly chopped bangs (similar to what she wore whilst she attended CCG Academy.) Her predominant outfit is a long white cloak with one sleeve on the right arm with a symbol similar to an eye on the hood. Her ghoul mask is a simple black and white horizontal striped mask with a hole in the right eye. Nashiro's Mask.png|Nashiro's Mask in the manga. Shiro.png|Nashiro's Mask in the anime. Personality As a child, Nashiro was very cheerful and sanguine until she witnessed the brutal murder of her parents at the hands of a ghoul. The trauma caused by their deaths has caused Nashiro to become cold, distant and relatively nihilistic. She decided to become a ghoul because she considered being human and living in the current " twisted world" to be the cause for her misfortunes in life. Her misanthropy is the result of Akihiro's manipulations. The one thing that Nashiro cherishes more than anything is her sister Kurona which has strengthened since their parent's death. She is willing to put aside any kind of mission or objective if her sister is in danger and vice versa. This is shown through her immediate attack against Suzuya after he severely injured Kurona with his switchblades. Later on, she is carried by her sister, fleeing what happened. Plot Past Following their parents' murder, she and her twin sister were immediately taken into custody by the CCG to train as future Ghoul Investigators. At some point afterwards, they disappeared. Unbeknownst to their peers, they were manipulated by Kanou and later became subjects of the same experiment that Kaneki was the trial run for. After this point, the twins would refer to Kanou as their father. Raid of Kanou's Lab A little while after CCG's arrival at the lab, the twins ran into Suzuya, a familiar face from the CCG. Following a brief exchange of words, the twins then engage him in a skirmish. However Suzuya is able to seriously wound Kurona with his stash of mini knives, leaving her almost helpless. Nashiro comes to her aid but Suzuya uses his quinque to nearly kill her. Kurona quickly rushes to her sister's rescue and flees to Kanou's hidden security room hoping the doctor can save her. There she finds Kanou with a member of Aogiri Tree. However Kanou states that Nashiro's damage was beyond recovery and that they should leave her. Kurona, shocked, stays behind and refuses to leave her sister behind. Kanou then leaves with Aogiri. It is unknown if she is still alive and active. Powers and Abilities Even before becoming a ghoul, Nashiro was a promising candidate to becoming a CCG investigator which means that they had considerable strength and intelligence from an early age. *'Rinkaku Kagune':''' '''She has gained her kagune presumably from getting one of Rize's kakuhou transplanted into her. She is capable of creating up to 2 tentacles from her waist. Like all rinkaku types, she overpowers her opponents with brute strength. In addition, she mostly fights alongside with her twin sister and adds pressure to their enemies with their combination attacks, similar to the Bin Brothers.bxjxns Manga Depiction Nashiro's Kagune.png|Nashiro's Kagune. Anime Depiction Nashiro's.png|Nashiro's Kagune. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ghoul Category:One-Eyed Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members Category:MIA